Shadow-Hawk chronicles: The Hero in the shadows
by Maniac at Midnight
Summary: My name is Nicole Olivia Waterson, I'm a 20 year old girl who was created to be a Hydra experiment for a super soldier/mutant army. I'm on the run from both Hydra, and Shield. Hydra is hunting me down to recapture me, my two friends, and my daughter to continue experiments. Shield is chasing us for basically existing. And amongst it all two little Kids are born.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first incident

My name is Nicole Olivia Waterson, I'm 20, have a two year old daughter, and I'm hunting down the drug lords, sex abusers, and corrupt terrorists. I do this as Shadow-Hawk, in remembrance of my team/best-friends. This is my story...

"Nikki! Wake up!" Katlyn hissed in my ear, "the fort is falling in! It's enemy soldiers! We need to leave, now!"

I shot up, and grabbed my stuff. "Mommy! What is happening?!" Kelly cried as she ran up to me in her burgandy jumpsuit. "We're leaving Kelly, get on my back." I replied squatting down for her to climb on, then strapping her on my back I headed out with my pistol strapped to my right thigh, a collapsable bo staff clipped on my belt, and an ak-47 in my gloved hands. "Everyone here? James?"

"Here!"

"Jesse?"

"Here!"

"Katlyn!"

"Here!"

"Natalie!"

"Here!"

Then the Master came out with various guns strapped onto his back. "Good. I won't coming with you Unfortanutly."

"Master! Why?!" Katlyn cried, leaning on her taser staff.

"Those soldiers are Shield, the side you should be on...I have done to much wrong, it is to late for me...but you will go to Shield, and you will ask for the one they call Captain Steve Rogers, and you will give him a message." He stopped.

"What message? We will carry it out" I replied, being the leader I spoke for everyone.

"Give him this." He said handing me a note that read: Captain, these soldiers are yours to train now, I cannot help I have somthing else to accomplish. These soldiers are tougher than they look...especially the leader, small, and weak she may be, do not underestimate her Captain...the leader is Nicole Olivia Rogers, her twin is James Peter Rogers, my son is Jesse Anthony Barnes, his twin is Natalie Peggy Barnes...and then there's Katlyn Bethany, find her last name for her. Katlyn carries James's child, while Nikki's child is Jesse's. Train them well Captain.

-Bucky

The Master turned, and left as a wall came crumbling down between us. Folding the note and putting it in a pouch on my belt. "Let's go." I told the team, "before the rest of it comes down." We all went over the walls, and went to the soldiers that were attacking the base. "You don't happen to have the crystal do you Nikki?" Natalie asked as we were approaching the arch that led out of the fort. "I have it Nat, don't worry" I replied looking up at her.

"Stop team Shadow! They're escaping!" A Hydra soldier yelled. We all broke into a run as the soldier fired at us. "Mommy! What's going on! I'm scared!" Kelly cried.

"Nicole Waterson! Order your team to halt at once!" A Hydra officer spoke into a megaphone. The Shield soldiers looked at us, and all fire stopped...everyone was focused on me, and my team.

"Nicole Waterson! I order you to drop your weapons now!" The officer repeated.

"Never! We're leaving you, and we are NEVER coming back!" I snarled in reply. The officer shrugged, and ordered his men to fire, and the arch came tumbling down...on James, and Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Also I didn't mention last chapter, and the site wouldn't let me write any more for the summary so I'll just tell you guys now! Nikki's Dad is in this as well I'm not sure when I pull him in, you already know who her Dad is though so...yeah...the first couple chapters are beginning of the story no Avenger involvements, and how Nikki's character develops who she is. Nikki is blind though but Hydra made her some invention that allows her to see, this device gets broken later on in the story.

Chapter 2: Deaths, and the stone.

"NOO!" Katlyn shrieked as the arch fell. I shot vines at the falling bricks but I was too late, the vines just fell, dead.

"G...get out!" James wheezed coughing up blood before dropping his head in defeat.

"James!" I cried before looking at Jesse who died at impact.

"DADDY!" Kelly screamed from my back. Katlyn was crying, Natalie was too, so was Kelly.

"YOU EVIL FORSAKEN MONSTER!" I screamed at the officer who proceeded to fire at us. Taking Kelly off my back, I handed her to Natalie. "Take Katlyn, and Kelly to safety Nat! I'll hold them off."

"But!"

"No buts Nat! Now go!" I snapped. Natalie nodded, and used her X-gene of speed, and her super-soldier strength to speed Katlyn, and Kelly out. I turned to face all of Hydra, and soon after Natalie, Katlyn, and Kelly left, Shield started attacking again. "I will kill every freakin' one of you!" I swore at a Hydra soldier before gunning him down with the ak-47 I still had.

"Good luck little girl!" Another soldier said coming after me. I shot him too.

"Don't underestimate me!" I replied.

"Waterson!" The officer called, I snapped my head in his direction. "Remember us using this on other misbehaving soldiers?" He continued, putting a gun on a pedestal, and aiming right at me.

"Why do you use the gun that destroys people on impact? It is an old weapon that your cruddy organization Used in World War 2?" I replied cockily.

"You will die Waterson!"

I gasped as he fired. It hit me square in the chest...but so did the pinkish crystal that mysteriously appeared in front of my chest.

The bullet hit the crystal, and both the crystal, and the bullet went in my chest, fusing together, the bullet didn't kill me but the crystal absorbed the bullet, and gave me another of many powers.

"That should have killed you!" A man next to the officer said. "We tested it on others!"

"You forget Doctor! I'm not an ordinary person!" I replied wincing a bit as the skin closed around the crystal, locking it in place.

"That was a pure vibranium bullet! With a screw tip!" Cried the Doctor, throwing his arms in the air.

"The crystal saved my life! I am glad my team, and I stole it from you!" I snapped not noticing the metal slowly creeping up my right arm.

"The crystal?!" The officer, and the Doctor echoed, wide-eyed.

"Yeah! I believe the crystal fuses with somthing, and whoever has it has the power to use whatever it fused with!" I told them cockily. Looking down at my arm which was covered up to to my shoulder with metal now. "I believe I'm done here gentlemen! I bid you farewell!" I sniped while doing a mocking bow as they stood there still in shock, and I ran off to join the girls while Shield continued they're attack on the base.

(please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you continue to like this story! Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: Shield finds us

"Nikki! Are you ok? What's wrong with your arm?!" Natalie demanded in worry.

"Sheesh Nat! Even for a medic I think you worry to much!" I chuckled.

"Just answer the question Nikki." Katlyn sighed.

"Ok I'm fine! No injurys!" I replied grinning.

"And the arm?" Natalie asked irritated.

"Oh yeah! That crystal appeared in front of me as they fired that one gun at me, and-"

"The vibranianium screw bullet gun?!" Katlyn asked in worry.

"Yeah. The bullet hit the crystal, and fused...then hit my chest, and burrowed it's way in...I guess it fused to my too...now I can create vibranium!" I explained.

"Mommy! You're ok!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly.

"Nikki! You can never stay away from trouble can you?" Katlyn asked smirking. I shook my head, and laughed. "Let's go find the Avengers guys." I ordered, "we've waisted enough time here. We've got a mission to accomplish!" I continued as I strapped Kelly back on my back, and the vibranium started dissapearring from my arm. "I am really gonna have to learn to control this." I muttered.

"Much like your other powers little OP?" Natalie asked grinning.

"Yep!" I replied, "Defiantly!"

"Mommy's AWESOME!" Kelly said excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Let's get outa here!" Katlyn chuckled. And so began our trek through the woods on the coast of Sout-East Russia.

*1 week later: in America April 18th*

"Mommy, when are we gonna complete the mission?!" Kelly whined impatiently.

"When we get to New York Kelly, we're only in Arizona." I replied. In the week since we left Hydra we found out that Katlyn was pregnant, and was due in January next year, I learned to control my new vibranium power, and now we have vibranium infused suits. Katlyn wears a purple cat suit, still has her taser staff, and a pistol, she has a hood, and mask now like the rest of usage mask only covers the lower half of her face, Katlyn also has a vibranium shield. Natalie wears a green cat suit, and she has two pistols, an ak-47, and has a good, and mask like Katlyn's, Natalie also has a vibranium shield. Kelly wears a burgandy red cat suit with a hood, and mask, she also has dual twin knives, and a little vibranium shield. I wear a midnight blue cat suit with a hood, and mask, I have a pistol as well, a collaspable katana, a hunting knife, and a vibranium shield.

"Ok Mommy." Kelly replied sitting in the backseat of a black windowless van we bought with money that we stole from Hydra. "Ya know we should have gotten a plane." Natalie stated.

"We couldn't afford it Nat." I replied, "we were lucky to get the van!"

"Yeah I know..." Natalie trailed off.

It was around noon when we were pulled over by who we thought was the police.

"Excuse me Miss Waterson, my name is Nick Fury, director of Shield. I'd like you to come with us to the helicarrier." The man who came to the car said.

"Sorry Mr. We don't do things that distract us from missions, and our mission is to get to New York, and find Captain America to deliver a message." I told him curtly.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Sassy." He replied, "we know exactly who you are." He then took out some files. "Waterson, Nicoole, Olivia. Waterson, Kelly, Marie. Barnes, Natalie, Jannet. Katlyn, Bethany. Here's your files girls. Look them over, and let us know if you change your minds."

"Don't count on it Buster!" I called as he walked away.

"Nikki, they don't have your real family on here. The only family member on here is Kelly!" Natalie smirked.

"Well that means the rest of my family is completly untracable."

And that's a wrap! Please review guys! Also I'm thinking about doing a Stasha ship, and giving Nikki a half sibling, what do you guys think? Let me know if you want this, and leave a first name, middle name, and how old she should be if you want this! But I think the these girls will meet the Avengers either next chapter or the 5th chapter. Until next time! Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hydra strikes New York City

*Three months later, July 9th. New York City*

"Nikki! News is on!" Katlyn called.

"Ok!" I replied coming out of my room. Katlyn now had a bit of a bump, and I forbid her from missions until her baby was a least a year.

"Anything good I missed?" I asked Natalie as I went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. We've been here in New York City about two months now, and we still have the van, and we got an apartment...though we were still looking for the Avengers. They were on a mission taking down Hydra bases in Europe.

"Nope. Just the regular...petty thieves caught, interviews with the Acengers fans, weather reports, ect." Natalie replied sighing. "It's frustrating! I wanna take bad guys down. The closest we came to doing that was Georgia! And that was just some old thief trying to shoot up a McDonald's for crying out loud!" She rambled in frustration.

"Don't get to riled up Auntie Nat!" Kelly giggled, "you can still have fun!"

"Kelly's right. We should go do somthing fun! All together!" Katlyn added.

"Ok, what can we do?" Natalie asked.

"We're going to watch that new Star Wars movie." I announced.

"Ok!" Kelly squealed as she ran to get her shoes on.

"And then maybe a walk on that trail down by the park." Katlyn suggested.

"And don't forget pizza for dinner!" Natalie added.

"Well I think we have a plan!" I grinned. "Let's go!"

*After the movie*

"That was an awesome movie! Kelly exclaimed walking to the park.

"What was your guy's favorite part? Mine was when they blew up the planet!" Katlyn said.

"Mine was when Rey first flew the Falcon!" Natalie replied gleefully.

"I liked the battle between Kylo Ren, and Rey." I said.

"Of course you liked the battle! It's practicly all we did almost four months ago!" Katlyn chuckled. Natalie, and I laughed. "Of course Katlyn." I said between laughs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Came a sudden scream from the park.

"Is that Kelly?" Katlyn asked in worry.

"No...that's not what Kelly sounds like." I replied, sprinting away, and using the clothes hider thing Katlyn invented. Two in either wrist, two in either ankle, her belt was one too, and one around my neck.

Activating them, and feeling my clothes change to my cat suit, as I ran into the park. "What the heck!?" I swore abruptly stopping in my tracks to stare at the monster in front of me. The creature was like the creature Venom that Spider-Man beat a couple years ago. It was black, and had wings, fangs, and a horrible tong-like thing, along with huge black chalk-like finger nails, with a tail.

"Oi! Slimy! Pick on someone your own size!" I snapped, Natalie ran up next to me in her Green cat suit, and Kelly popped up in front of us in her red cat suit.

"And who are you pathetic wimps?" The creature Laughed at us.

"We're the gals who are about to kick your butt!" Natalie snarled.

"I'm ShadowHawk, that's Green Glade*points to Natalie*, and this is Red Assassin*points to Kelly*" I replied forming the shield in my hands(having her vibranium power allows her to take a shield everywhere she goes. The Natalie, and Katlyn have pistols, and Kelly has her knives)

"Have your it your way Shadow!" He cackled when he let go of a little boy he was holding. "Prepare yourselfs for the crushing power of the Winged-Spider!" The thing screeched.

"Bring it on Spider-Freak!" I snarked, and threw my shield at him which hit him, and ricocheted off of him, and back to me. "Sleezball!" Natalie snapped as Winged-Spider hit a park light poll. "You will regret that you little basturd!"

"You watch your language Buddy! I don't like that kinda talk!" I growled, and Natalie shot him in the leg. "Good shot Green Glade!" I chuckled throwing my shield, "if only you brought your shield!"

The shield gave Winged-Spider a good sized cut on his arm. "GAAAHHH!" He screamed. "Spider shoot!" He said, and shot webs at us.

"Spider shoot? Really?" Kelly sassed, "that's lame." And she threw her daggers at him.

"Somthing wrong Red Assassin?" He snapped limping, and holding his arm.

"She don't like it Buster." I snarled, "somthin' wrong with that?" I kicked him in the face. "I don't like her dissing me Shorty!"

"Yeah...don't call me that Buddy!" I snapped.

"STOP!"

We all stopped dead in our tracks, and turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not the only one

"STOP!" Came a masculine voice from behind us. We all turned around, and the Avengers were standing right at the entrance of the park, and so was a young girl I didn't recognize.

"Well! If it isn't the Hero's of the city! Shadow-Hawk, Green Glade, Red Assassin! Meet the Avengers!" Winged-Spider told us.

"We know who they are Buddy, we don't need to be introduced to Earth's mightiest Hero's. That's what our Master told us, they have many names." I snapped my eyes drifted over to the girl, she was in an outfit that was like Captain America's just blue on hers where it was red on his, red on hers where there blue on his. It was in two pieces, top half, and a bottom half, her stomach, and lower back were uncovered, she had a shield too, it wasn't vibranium though, the top half of her suit was long sleeved with blue gloves, she had a silver star on her chest, and her red helmet had a silver star on it as well.

"Who's the girl? She isn't someone I've fought before..." Winged asked.

"I'm going to guess that she's that she's the Captain's daughter." Natalie said.

"WHAT!" I yelled, "you mean I'm not the only one?" I whispered to Natalie.

"Yeah I guess..."

"So who are you three kids?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm Shadow-Hawk, that's Green Glade, and this is Red Assassin. You are Iron man, the guy with hammer is Thor, I don't see Hulk, Captain America is wearing a star spangled banner suit, Black Widow is the only adult woman, Hawk-eye has the bow, arrows, and the girl is out guess; Captain America's daughter." I said.

"Well! While you guys are getting acquainted, I'm going to go! See ya later girls!" Winged-Spider told us.

"No!" Kelly yelled as we turned around.

"Gone damnit!" Natalie cursed.

"Language!" I snapped, "where's Violet Fist?" I asked referring to Katlyn.

"We left her at the entrance." Kelly said.

"You guys are coming in for questioning, we'll find your little friend." Captain America explained.

"She won't be easy Captain." Natalie scowled, "I'm checking if she's on Coms."

"Right! And Captain! This is for you, our Master gave us this message to give to you...he said to tell you it was from a friend." I said handing him the note our Master gave us. "Mission accomplished girls! Find Violet Fist now! If she fighting then she is in big trouble!" I ordered.

"She's not answering on Coms. That means she's-"

"Fighting." I cut Natalie off. Natalie nodded. "Find her! I'll check North."

"I got South!" Natalie said.

"And I got West!" Kelly added.

"Woah! Stop! You guys are going nowhere until you explain this!" Captain America growled. "Later! Violet Fist-I mean Katlyn I guess now, is out there fighting, and I banned her from fighting!" I snapped. "We are finding her, and THEN we can explain that!"

"Fine! But at least tell us who is who!" The girl asked.

"Ok, I'm Natalie."

"I'm Kelly!"

"I'm Nicole, but call me Nikki." I said pulling my mask, and good off, "What's your name kid?"

"Cassidy, but call me Cassie." She replied.

I nodded. "Nat, have you got that tracker still? I just remembered we can track her." I asked.

"I can try, but if she removed her tracker then we have to track her power signature." She replied pulling out a small device.

"Where's James, and Jesse?" Dad(I guess) asked scowling.

"Dead. They never made it out of the compound." I responded sighing.

"Oh."

"Wait so your Capsicle's daughter?!" Iron Man asked looking at the note over Dad's shoulder.

"Yep. And now I guess I have a half sister..." Cassie said trailing off.

"Got her! I tracked both her power signature, and her tracker. She's on her way to...oh my gosh..." Natalie said with her eyes widening.

"What?!" Kelly asked nervously.

"She's on her way to the hospital!"

DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliffhanger! Again! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter! And yeah I came up with a name for Nikki's sister. Cassidy Sarah Rogers. She's 14, has long blond hair, and looks a lot like Tasha(Tasha is her Mom after all). Anyway please review! Maniac at Midnight is out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Babys born early

"On her way to the hospital? What the heck is going on here?!" Iron Man demanded.

"You read the note right? Katlyn's...well..." I trailed off, lost for words.

"She's pregnant, and Nikki forbid her from fighting." Natalie said, "so if on her way to the hospital then either she's injured because she was fighting."

"Or her kid is coming very early." I finished. All the Avengers had very shocked looks on they're faces. "You're saying Katlyn is pregnant, and possibly injured?!" Black Widow exclaimed in horror.

"Yup, and we're going." I said. "Nat lead the way!" I ordered.

"Woah! Since when did you give orders around here?" Cassie snapped.

"Well I've giving orders to Nat, and Katlyn since I was appointed leader of the team, and that was when I was...five-six? I don't remember." I replied.

"Well I'll be Dam-"

"Language!" I snapped, cutting Iron Man off.

"So you fair Lady have been under control since five?" Thor asked.

"One: don't call me that, call me Nikki. Two: no I've under Hydra's control since they mixed DNA together to make me. And three: we're headed to the hospital. If you guys wanna come then your welcome too...you probably should meet Katlyn." Natalie said, walking to the entrance of the park, and heading towards the hospital. "Ah what the heck. Come on, your meeting Katlyn." I chuckled, following Natalie with Kelly close behind.

*At the hospital 15 minutes later*

"Hi was there a girl who came in here about twelve minutes ago? Tall, brown hair, wearing all purple, pregnant?" Natalie asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yeah there was." The lady said. "Why?" She glared at us.

If looks could kill. "She's a friend, and we're worried about her!" Kelly explained crossing her arms.

"Right...no ones allowed to see her unless it's family."

"We're her family Lady." I snapped, "And if we're not her family I dunno what is!"

"You family by blood?" The lady glared again.

"She's pregnant with my cousin!" Kelly snarled.

"Unless you have proof then you can't see her." The Lady snapped.

I growled, and slammed my fist on the counter. "We're the only family she's got Lady! As far as I know her parents are dead, so are siblings if she has any! So either you let us in there or we'll find her ourselves!" I growled.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss. You cannot make threats here." A security guard said calmly.

"Look we just want to see a girl who came in here fifteen minutes ago! We're the only family she's got!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Ok what the heck! Why can't they see the kid who came in here fifteen minutes ago?" Iron Man asked. "If they say they're family, then they're family!"

"Very well Mister Stark." The Lady said. "Room ninety-eight."

"Thank you Ma'am." Cassie said.

*Room 98*

"Katlyn! Your ok!" Kelly practicly yelled as we walked into the room.

"Hello Kelly." Katlyn smiled.

"Hey Kid. You gonna tell us why your here?" Dad asked.

"Well if it isn't Captain America! You delivered the message Nikki?" Katlyn chuckled.

I nodded. "Ok we're all here, shouldn't we introduce ourselves? Ya know before we start asking questions?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah ok. I'm Nikki, Katlyn's on the bed, Kelly's the two year old, and Natalie is the one in green." I said.

"Ok...Call me Steve, Cassie's the kid, Tasha is the red head, Tony the jokester/playboy, Thor's the guy in the Asgaurdian armor, Bruce is the quiet one, Clint is the the guy in the purple, and Wanda is the girl in red." Dad introduced.

"Ok, now your question...apparently we miscalculated on when the kids were due." Katlyn said.

"Wait you just said kids." Bruce stated.

"It's twins...apparently I eight months in."

"Woah what?!" Natalie asked.

"Your having twins, AND they're due next month?!" Natasha asked.

"Yup."

"I'm gonna have TWO cousins!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Uhhh...Nikki?" Natalie asked.

"What?"

Natalie pulled me aside. What do you notice when you look at Katlyn, and Tony?"

I looked at said people. "Oh my gosh." I breathed. "They look alike!"

"Exactly! Now we have to do a DNA scan to make sure but...I'm pretty sure that Tony is Katlyn's Dad."

OMG PEOPLE! I think we found Katlyn's Dad! Anyway yeah I know another cliffhanger, what can I say? I'm addicted!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: DNA Testing

"We aren't going to say anything until we are completely sure about it. Ok?" I told Natalie. She nodded. "You got it Nikki."

"What are you girls doing over there?" Cassie asked.

"We discussing something, don't worry about it." Natalie said a little surprised by her sudden interest.

"Worry about everything Natalie, it's my job." Cassie replied coldly.

I sighed. "If we tell you can you promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked, "we're not sure about our suspicions, and we need to make they are true before we go telling the world about them."

Cassie stared at me. "Ok Nikki, what are you hiding? I won't tell." She said slowly.

"What do you notice between Katlyn, and Tony?" Natalie asked.

Cassie looked at Katlyn, then Tony, and gasped. "They look similar! But why?"

"Long story short. Katlyn didn't have parents when we met her, and if she had parents she would remember them…she was one of the kidnappees, taken from her home at five. When Mas- I mean Bucky sent us away to find Dad…I guess…the note said that Dad needed to help Katlyn find her Dad. But I think we already did, and she's like me…born from a tube with stolen DNA, and then told she was a kidnapee." I explained quietly. Cassie's eyes were wide with surprise.

"But how did they get Tony's DNA? And who's her mom?"

I shrugged. "We don't know, but we can find out easily with a DNA test to find her parents." I said sighing.

"But what if she was taken from her home?" Natalie asked, thinking about some possibility.

Cassie pulled us into the hall. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well if she is Tony's daughter then what if Tony knew that he had a daughter? It's completely possible with his girlfriend…Pepper is it?" Natalie explained.

"Yes I suppose…but why would he keep that secret? And why wouldn't he recognize her?" I asked.

"To keep her safe. He sent her away to keep her safe, and he hasn't seen her in years so why would he recognize her?" Natalie replied.

"There's a DNA scanner in Bruce's lab, we can go get that after Katlyn gets released from the hospital." Cassie said.

"Or we can get it now." I told her. She looked at me quizzingly. "I can run really fast, I can get us there, in at least fifteen minutes with added search time." I replied.

"We?"

Next thing she knows we're speeding down the road, and in two minutes we're in the elevator of the Avengers tower.

"What the heck just happened?" She asked a little wobbly.

I chuckled. "I just ran about twenty miles in two minutes." She stared at me.

"How is that even possible?"

"Weird tests that Hydra gave me for ten years. I have enhanced speed, aura manipulation, and telekinesis…not to mention the vibranium infused stone in my chest, that's a recent development." I explained as the elevator dinged.

Cassie was still wide-eyed, and a bit wobbly. "Our floor." She said leading the way into the lab. The sliding doors opened. "Good day Miss Rogers." Said a voice from the ceiling.

"Hi Jarvis, do you know where the DNA scanner is?" Cassie asked what I assumed was an AI.

"The DNA scanner is in the box to your right. Who's the young Lady with you?" Jarvis asked.

Cassie opened the box, and grabbed the scanner. "That's my sister Jarvis, don't mind her."

"Ready?' I asked. She nodded.

"The stairs will be quicker though Nik." She replied smirking. I smirked at her nickname for me, and soon we were back at the hospital in about two-three minutes.

"Your back! Did you get it?" Natalie asked still standing in the hall when we arrived.

"Yup! We just need to scan them both without them noticing." Cassie said holding up the small device. "Cool! Let's go scan our two friends shall we?" she asked.

I nodded, and headed back into the room, both girls following close behind.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Bruce asked as soon as came in.

"We were getting acquainted Bruce." Cassie told him covering for what we were really doing.

"Right, don't lie Cassie. What were really doing out there?" Clint asked walking up to us.

"Talking about stuff, don't worry about it!" Natalie chuckled.

"Really? You know I can detect a lie without even trying right?" Clint asked, eyeing us.

"Pervert." I mumbled. All eyes were on me.

"What did you just call me?" Clint questioned.

"I called you a pervert. Something wrong with that?" I sassed, smirking.

"Nikki you can't do that here. It's different rules here." Natalie warned.

I smiled at her. "I do my thing you do your thing, what's the difference?" I said indicating that now was a good a time as any to scan the necessary subjects for the DNA test. Cassie saw it too, and snuck around behind people, and took a quick scan of Tony in the process, then moving to Katlyn.

"You better listen to your friend there Kid, we don't want a riot here in the hospital." Tony told me.

"Nik! Get over here, Nat you too." Cassie cried.

"What?"

"It's a 100% match!" Cassie replied eyes widened yet again.

"So we were right?" Natalie asked.

Cassie nodded, showing us the screen showing us Katlyn's parents.

"Hey Tony! Mind explaining this?" Natalie asked pointing to the screen which Cassie turned so everyone could see. "What the heck?! Tony this thing says that Katlyn is your daughter!" Natasha exclaimed-maybe I should call her Mom?-

"That's impossible. I don't have kids!" Tony cried throwing his arms in the air.

"Then how the heck is my brothers girlfriend your daughter?! You know what this means right? You, and my Dad are going to have the same grandkids!" I practically yell.

"Nik maybe there was a different problem then we first thought." Cassie said putting a hand on my arm.

"Like what?" Asked Kelly.

"What if he didn't know, but Pepper did?" Cassie whispered.

"That's most likely not true, how would she have kept it secret?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know…how 'bout we call, and ask?" Cassie replied.

"Ok what the hel-"Clint started.

"Language!" Katlyn snapped. "What is going on Nikki? No one likes it when teammates keep secrets from each other." She continued.

"Tony doesn't know how Katlyn is his daughter…but what if Pepper does?" Cassie asked.

"Are you saying that my girlfriend is keeping secrets from me?" Tony demanded.

"That's exactly what we're saying Tony. That is exactly what we're saying." I told him.

Well I think that's a wrap guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and-

Clint: OH! Can I do the outro?

Go for it!

Clint: Maniac at Midnight does **not** own Marvel or any of its characters.

Nikki: But she does own Katlyn, Natalie, Cassidy, Kelly, Winged-Spider, Jesse, James, and I!

Bruce: James, and Jesse died Nikki, you said so yourself.

Kelly: Evil Hydra! KILL THEM ALL!

Intense…bye guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Questions

Katlyn had to stay in the hospital while the Avengers took Natalie, Kelly, and I back to their tower. Not to mention the fact that Tony literally almost blew up in the hospital over the fact that we suggested Pepper hid Katlyn from him…this is going to be a long week.

"I'm still confused over this here Nik." Cassie told me in the elevator, "how come Tony didn't know about Katlyn? How would Pepper hide that from him?"

"Well maybe Pepper didn't know either, what if Aunt Katlyn was like Uncle James, and Mommy?" Kelly asked looking at us.

"Well how did they get both Pepper's, and Tony's DNA?" Natalie asked, "it wasn't like you, and James where they had your Mother prisoner, and stole your Dad's DNA when he was still in the ice." She finished gesturing to me.

"I don't know, Cassie do you recall Tony or Pepper ever having they're blood drawn? Or seen any records of blood draws on them?" I asked my younger half-sister.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not allowed to be anywhere near the medical records."

"Ok well we have to figure this out, as well as deal with that Winged-Spider guy out there." I replied as the elevator dinged.

"Ok now we're going to ask some questions, and we want you three to answer them." Natasha said as Natalie, Kelly, and I sat down on the huge couch in the living room.

"Ok, shoot." I replied, holding Kelly in my lap.

"What are you full names to begin with." Bruce replied now holding a notebook.

"Ok, I'm Natalie Peggy Barnes." Natalie told him.

Dad stiffened at Natalie's middle name, eased up when Natasha reached for his hand.

"I'm Kelly!" Kelly exclaimed. Geez she can be childish…but that's how kids are supposed to be at her age, not being a vigilante/assassin.

"Her full name is Kelly Marie…uhh I guess she doesn't really have last name…Rogers I guess? That Barnes, or the last name Hydra gave me which is Waterson…" I said. "My full name is Nicole Olivia Waterson…or Rogers…I honestly don't know anymore…" I added trailing off, and turning a bit red over embarrassment.

"That's fine Nicole." Natasha replied. "What can you tell us about Hydra?"

Natalie, and I both stiffened at that question. "We don't do backstory very well…but we'll do our best..." Natalie said awkwardly.

"That's understandable, but please tell us what you can." Dad replied.

I sighed. "I suppose we should start at the very beginning…right Nat?"

Natalie nodded. "Ok, so we were four, and five when we first met." She said.

"That's when we were still trying to figure out who would be leader, Katlyn joined the team a year later after we started learning to read, and write in English, and German, when I was five, Natalie was six, and Katlyn was four." I said.

"That's when my Dad started training us in fighting, and using weapons of our choice." Natalie continued, showing everyone her two pistols she carries.

"Yeah, we were trained by him for six years, once we turned ten, eleven, and twelve they brought in a KGB agent that they kidnapped to train us." I agreed.

"After five years of that we started the pain test to see how much pain we could take…" Natalie said wincing at the memory. I put a hand on her arm.

"How did they do 'pain tests'?" Natasha asked gritting her teeth.

"Lots of hot metal! And knives, and horrible things" Kelly said clutching to me in terror.

Cassie came over, and hugged Kelly. "It's ok Kelly, its ok."

Bruce clenched his fist, and broke the pencil, Dad frowned, and Natasha looked as if she was going to explode, and Tony came in sighing before looking at his team.

"What's wrong guys? You look like Hydra blew up half the planet."

"Just listening to their backstory Tony…they've been through more than they should have through their life." Bruce snapped.

"Oh…"

"You can continue with your questions now." Natalie said staring at the floor.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, go ahead…we can take it." I responded, staring outside at New York buildings.

"How old are you now? How did you escape Hydra? Why did you come to us? You were free, you didn't have listen to your last order." Tony asked.

"Kelly's two, Katlyn's nineteen, I'm twenty, and Nat's twenty-one. Shield soldiers attacked the base, making it easy to take out the two-hundred Hydra sleez-balls guarding the compound, along with the one-hundred and fifty guys outside the compound as well since they were distracted with Shield. Last, we wanted to find you, meet my biological Dad, and maybe help bring our Mast-I mean Bucky back." I explained.

Cassie looked at me, and then looked at Dad, and Natasha. "Well I for one am glad you listened to your last order, I've always wanted a sister." She grinned, and side hugged me from where she was sitting next to me, I hugged her back.

Well! How's that for ya? A little sister/sister action there at the very end. Well anyway-

Nikki: MANIAC AT MIDNIGHT DOES NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

Natalie: But does own Cassie, Kelly, Nikki, James, Jesse, Winged-Spider, and I!

Kelly: BYE!

Katlyn: And please don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Problems

"What do you mean we're following you? We follow Nikki here Mister!" Natalie yelled in Tony's face.

I sighed. We had only been here a week and we were already going stir-crazy.

"Why did Katlyn have to be pregnant now? Whenever she's gone we all blow our tops!" I asked Cassie.

"I dunno, Nik. Did Bucky help at all? Ya know with keeping everyone calm?" Cassie sighed over her coffee cup. I just had tea.

"Yeah, yeah he did. I just wish he came with us, he was the best Hydra guy in the entire place…in niceness that is." I added getting up to interfere with the Tony/Natalie problem.

"I will not tolerate this outa you kid. My tower, my rules. You better listen to them!" Tony literally screamed.

"SHUTUP THE BOTH OF YA!" Natasha bellowed. Everyone went quiet, Natalie, and I shivered in fear.

"P-please d-don't get t-the w-whip!" Kelly whimpered, cowering in the corner.

"There is no whip Kelly, Mom would never do that." Cassie said squatting next to her.

"Tha-that's what you Hydra guys always say!" Kelly screamed. "You'll kill them when you're done with them! That's what you did to me when he killed me! You sent Danton to kill me, and now you're him sending after my family again! That's why Winged-Spider is here! You told Danton to go after them as the Winged-Spider!" She screeched, and kicked Cassie away in terror.

"What?!" Clint asked dumbfounded. His friends all shrugged.

"You started a flashback/nightmare!" Natalie panicked.

"Kelly! Danton's gone, Daddy, and James killed him." I said frowning at the memory of him.

"No he's not! I hear him! His thoughts are filling my head!" Kelly screamed, and held her head. "Make it stop hurting!"

"What do we do?!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Someone restrain Nat! Cassie help me with Kelly!" I barked now holding a syringe.

"You're going to sedate her?" Natasha asked. I nodded sticking the syringe in Kelly's arm, then going to Natalie I did the same with a different syringe. Both fell asleep instantly.

Sighing I threw the two things away and sat on the couch pondering over what Kelly had just screamed her head off.

"Why are you crying?" Dad asked, walking into the room.

"I'm sorry, it's just been years since I've heard about Danton." I sniffed.

"Who is Danton?" Bruce asked.

"Danton Jameson." I said "He was a guy who wanted me…as a father to my kids. When I said no, and that I was carrying Jesse's kids already. He went absolutely insane after that." I explained.

"Wait, you said you were carrying Jesse's _kids_ , where's the second one?" Natasha questioned.

"That's the problem. Danton killed her, Danton killed the second one." I replied.

"Why did Kelly say 'That's what you did to me when he killed me! You sent Danton to kill me'?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know! Kelly got a scar from Danton's attack that night!" I exclaimed. "You see a week after Kelly, and her sister Dana were born while Nat, Katlyn, James, and Jesse were at a practice with Bucky, Danton came charging into the cabin that was assigned to us with a sword. He didn't say a word, he just came at us, I covered the two, the sword went straight threw me, hit Dana in the neck, and gave Kelly a nice scar across her right shoulder, and left with the sword in hand. When the others found us James knew exactly who it was, and took Jesse to find Danton, leaving Katlyn, and Natalie to help me." I paused. "I thought Danton died then." I wiped my eyes, and sighed, watching Kelly twitch, and stir.

"Twins have always been thought to have special connections even after one dies. But I doubt that's very likely." Bruce muttered.

I shrugged, Kelly whimpered. "Kelly wouldn't remember her sister I don't think. She was only a week old when that happened."

"Has this ever happened before Nik?" Cassie asked. I shook my head.

"No, Kelly has only mentioned her sister only once. She asked me where Dana was, I never told her about Dana, I don't know how she found out."

"Well that would imply that Kelly had some kind of connection with Dana." Bruce pondered.

"Mommy? What happened? I remember Hydra coming after me, but it wasn't Hydra…I burst out screaming about how they were going torture me, and then Dana came into control of me again, because she was scared, and she wanted to scare them away!" Kelly exclaimed, sitting up like a shot.

"Kelly! That wasn't supposed to wear off yet!" I jumped.

"Wait, Kelly what do you mean?" Dad asked, squatting down to her level.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked. I nodded. "Great! I was supposed to keep it secret!" Kelly said freaking out.

"Who said to keep it secret?" I asked.

"Dana did."

Well I think that just about wraps it up! Please review!


End file.
